The Omni Force: Rise of Ghetsis
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: Ghetsis has arrived in Ben Tennyson's universe and has stolen the Omnivoracious with some help and controls it with the device he used to control Pokemon. He sets his sights on Earth and makes an alien army. It is up to Ben, Rainbow Dash, Rex Salazar, Gingka Hagane, Naruto Uzumaki, and Natsu Dragneel to take action and stop Ghetsis and his plans. Based on the film The Avengers.


**Hey guys, SpiritReaper42 is here to give out a message. While I'm in a bit of a hiatus from being in school studying and going on a trip to California but I promise I'll start on that but right now I got something that will interest you. If you're aware with NegaiFreak and his crossover fics then I should let you know that I'm making a tribute to him by making a reenactment of the film Marvel's The Avengers.**

 **Now there might be some bit of differences of the scenes due to the status of the characters from NegaiFreak but there will also be some roles from the Omni Force to The Avengers. I've already gain permission from NegaiFreak himself since we became buddies for about a year, being both autistic and bronies. So here are the roles:**

 **Ben Tennyson as Captain America**

 **Basically to some people, Captain America is much a leader throughout the Avengers franchise. Ben Tennyson may not have Captain America's gear but Ben is the leader of the Omni Force and has shown a great leadership throughout NegaiFreak's stories.**

 **Rainbow Dash as Black Widow**

 **Not only because this the best role (and only female role) for Rainbow but despite not using guns, Rainbow Dash has better reflexes as an athlete and has gone through events taking on Sunset Shimmer and The Dazzlings. With her Equestrian magic, no one can mess with her.**

 **Rex Salazar as Iron Man**

 **As an Evo who can create machines from his body, manipulating the nanites insides to create strong builds, there is no question that Rex will be the best choice to fill the role for Iron Man. Even though Iron Man is only human with a mechanical suit due to his billionaire status.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki as The Hulk**

 **Despite Hulk being a human that can only mutate and transform only from his rage and anger, Naruto, as a child and a ninja, has gone through some problems living the life of being hated due to having Kurama sealed in him but they became buds and have gotten along better. To be sure the role make sense, I will have Kurama prevent Naruto from using his chakra due to some random argument. So whenever Naruto gets angry, Kurama's chakra goes wild, causing him to go out of control in his Four-Tailed form.**

 **Gingka Hagane as Thor**

 **To prove that a Beyblader such as Gingka to be the best choice for the role of Thor, Gingka has the ability to use a weapon such as the sword he took from Sasuke Uchiha and can unleash the power of his bey Samurai Pegasus. Not to mention that he can create Wind Style Chakra in Naruto's Universe. And he will be relevant to the villain I'm gonna bring up.**

 **Nastu Dragneel as Hawkeye**

 **As a dragon master being raised by Igneel before being a part of Fairy Tail, Natsu will be in the role for Hawkeye since he can use a few flames as his advantage to shoot almost like a bow and arrow. And yes he will be controlled by the villain in the story.**

 **There will not be a role for Nick Fury because both him and Azmuth will be part of the whole adventure.**

 **Ghetsis as Loki**

 **As a leader of Team Plasma in the Unova region in the Pokemon universe, he has been able to control every Pokemon, including Reshiram (though it was short lived). So with that said, he will take the role as Loki due to him and Gingka battling and instead of controlling Pokemon, he will use his cane with a small version of the device and upgrade it to control humans and powered humans.**

 **So that's all I could give but before I get started I have gotten some recommended aliens for Ben to transform into for the whole, so here they are:**

 **Bullfrag**

 **Crashhopper**

 **Atomix**

 **Diamondhead**

 **Gutrot**

 **Grey Matter**

 **Heatblast**

 **So with that said I thank NegaiFreak for recommending the characters for the roles and the aliens I could use for the story. Since this will be based on the movie, I will divide the story into a possible six or seven chapters. To prepare the story, I might put some sneak peaks but it will be a little difficult but Q &A? That won't be a problem so feel free to ask me, NegaiFreak, and the Omni Force and questions you want. No inappropriate questions, no excuses. This is SpiritReaper42 and will be heading to the Death Zone.**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


End file.
